


And Slowly... I Was Forgotten

by acercrea



Series: Shaking Out the Cobweb Scenes [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cauterizing a wound, Derek uses the conversation to distract Stiles, How they took care of Stiles' obliterated toe, M/M, Nothing acted on, Stiles catches Derek up on what has happened in Beacon Hills while he was gone, What happened in the finale after Derek got Stiles out of the FBI raid, but definitely happens, implied romantic feelings, missing moment, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: Stiles and Derek have gone to a hotel after the FBI raid and Derek knows he has to take care of Stiles' toe. Sometimes field medicine isn't pretty. Derek does his best to distract Stiles by having him recap everything that has happened while he was gone, and Stiles has a surprising revelation. Was he actually completely forgotten when he was in the train station with the Wild Hunt?





	And Slowly... I Was Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kind of weird, but give it a chance, I knew as soon as I saw this prompt that the story would be Wild Hunt related.

Derek helped Stiles as he hobbled into the motel room, turning on lights as they made their way to the bathroom. Derek set Stiles down on the edge of the tub and the first aid kit on the side of the sink before going back to throw the deadbolt on the door and make sure the curtains were shut tight. He also turned on the TV to cover up any noise they were about to make. When he was satisfied they were as safe as they could be in the small, slightly dingy room, he went back to help Stiles, who was trying to take his shoe off.

“You should be careful, just because I sucked the pain out doesn’t mean that you can’t make it worse,” Derek chided, moving over and replacing Stiles’ hands with his own, completely pulling the laces out of the shoe before taking it off gently. He rolled the sock down just as carefully, wincing slightly when Stiles hissed in pain, before resting the foot in his lap so he could get a good look at it in the yellow light.

“Sorry, I’ll try to make this as quick and painless as I can. Good news, it isn’t terrible, I can probably fix you up with what we have here, but you are missing the tip of your pinky toe. The choice is yours, do you want to go the hospital, where they have morphine but you would have to explain why the devilishly handsome man with you looks like the fugitive you were supposed to capture on your raid, or do you want me to cauterize your toe with the iron and put a ton of gauze on it here, where no one will ask questions?” Derek asked, a smirk on his face.

“You do remember I don’t have super healing, right?” Stiles questioned.

“Yep,” Derek confirmed, leaning over to grab the iron from where it was hanging on the wall and holding it up.

“I suppose we can do it here, as long as you promise to suck the pain as soon as you are done,” Stiles grumbled, watching as Derek plugged the iron in and turned it on.

“Ok, we have a few minutes to kill while that warms up, and I don’t like the idea of going in blind, so since we are going back, what has happened in Beacon Hills while I was gone? Anything exciting?” Derek asked.

“Well, let’s see. There was the dread doctors, these really old scientist dudes, who kept killing kids so they could make an army while trying to resurrect the Beast of Gevaudan, which they succeeded in doing, by the way, then there was the wild hunt, who made me disappear for about 6 weeks into some sort of hidden dimension and everyone forgot about me, with the ultimate goal of making Beacon Hills disappear, along with everyone in it, like Roanoke, and they almost succeeded, but at the last second we were able to defeat the Nazi Alpha by having the Riders absorb him into their ranks and then we diverted the train.

“Which leads us to the newest threat to the McCall pack, the Anuk-Ite. It feeds on fear and turns anyone who looks at it into stone, which is great, because we have never trained for an enemy we can’t look at, you know. And a fun side effect of it feeding on fear is that all of the hunters in town, lead by Gerard and Tamora, a new hunter on the scene, have revealed the big supernatural secret and have convinced a large chunk of the town that supernaturals need to be exterminated like pests. It is super fun,” Stiles commented.

“You were gone? Wait, Roanoke as in Roanoke the colony? No, first question first, just gone, no one remembered you?” Derek asked, his brow furrowed.

“Yeah, I saw the riders when they took this kid whose parents had been taken the night before, which meant I also had to be taken. It was weird, all day things were missing, like a form I know I had filled out was blank, then I was gone in pictures, then this kid had my Jersey on for Lacrosse practice. I was talking to Lydia when I was taken, and slowly… I was forgotten and I watched it happen. One moment we were in my jeep, the next I was in this train station where no trains ever came. Peter was there, too,” Stiles shrugged, squirming a bit as Derek checked the temperature of the iron by flicking some water on it, which sizzled and evaporated.

“Well, that explains a very confusing conversation I had with Cora in March. You should grab one of the washcloths and bite down on it, this is going to hurt,” Derek suggested, grabbing the iron as Stiles grabbed one of the cloths from where it was hanging next to the shower.

“What did you and Cora talk about?” Stiles questioned, unable to stop his curious brain as he put the cloth in his mouth, bracing himself as Derek moved so that he had a firmer hold on Stiles leg, so that when he squirmed, he wouldn’t be able to move too much and risk accidentally cauterizing an additional toe.

“I remembered you and she didn’t,” Derek replied simply, waiting for Stiles to murmur what sounded like what around the washcloth before pressing the iron to his toe, using the shock of his revelation to distract from the incoming pain.

When he was done and had sucked the pain, Stiles took the washcloth from his mouth and threw it at Derek, asking, “What do you mean you remembered me in March?”

“I texted Cora asking if she had heard from you recently, Scott had texted me, and Malia, and they had mentioned other pack members, but not you. I hadn’t gotten a text from you in a while, and you are usually the chattiest of the group, even over text. It had been long enough that I was concerned about you. She asked me what is a Stiles. Before I had time to go investigate, I was on the run from hunters and Scott mentioned you were ok in a text. I figured it was just one of those things. I didn’t know you had been gone,” Derek answered, helping Stiles walk into the other room and onto the bed before going back for the ice bucket. “I’m going to get some ice; you are going to need it later.”

Stiles was left to stare at him with his jaw hanging open as Derek quickly ducked out of the room, not sure what to think of the revelation that Derek of all people was the one who had remembered him when he had disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I have always liked the idea that Derek was the only one who remembered Stiles when he was missing. Leave me a kudos or a comment, I respond to every comment so make me happy please!


End file.
